


Promise?

by Drunk_Lich



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, I am not sorry, Okay maybe this will hurt maybe it wont idk, Silent Boarding Gate, ansgt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Lich/pseuds/Drunk_Lich
Summary: Jun promises to come back for Eunjae, and she promises to wait for him too.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Lee Eunjae
Kudos: 4





	Promise?

**“Do you promise, in this lifetime?”** He held his pinky finger out, expecting a response. She smiled and connected her pinky, “ **Promise.”**

Oh, how big of a lie that was. Three years later and now Jun’s alone in the airport, still waiting for the familiar presence of Eunjae to greet him. Or a text. None.

She left him, she moved on. She forgot her promise.

***

They were young lovers, highschool lovers if you will. They started to date and go on coffee dates, to movie bingeing and to kissing under the mistletoe. Eunjae was everything that Jun could ever ask for, understanding and kind, she encouraged him and she always made Jun know he’s loved. 

He naturally reciprocated that, who wouldn’t? A loving woman like Eunjae was as rare as they come. Jun gave her full support when she took up acting, they even exchange lines and performed acts to train their talent for acting. 

He’ll never forget the smiles they exchange whenever they end up in a fight but somehow resolve it with nothing but a cheesy line stolen from an old film, how his cheesy confessions made her smile and cheer up after a tutoring day.

“ **Jun?** ” She piped up, watching her lover lay on the bed next to her. “ **You’re the best, the one thing I can never imagine I deserved until now.”**

Jun scoffed, grabbing the pillow next to him, “ **What’s with the sudden cheesiness?”** He hugged it, shy at the compliment but also thankful for the moment they’re sharing right now. 

“ **I don’t know,”** She sighed, drawing circles on the floor they were lying on, “ **Just- you going to Korea, is all. I think it’s a new challenge for both of us, but I want us to stay strong.”**

Jun sobered up at that, “ **You know we can still stay in touch right? I’ll always fly back here, just for you,”** He held her hands, letting her delicate skin become enveloped in his, “ **I’m never leaving what we have behind, I’ll always be here for us”**

_ How he wish he never said those words back then. How he regrets sacrificing days and nights anxiously waiting for his messages to send to her, how he almost lost his career over trying to desperately go back to Shenzhen and how he spent nights awake, anxiously waiting for Eunjae to respond. Anything.  _

“ **Flight KOR0214 is now boarding. All Passengers please carry your luggage and board the plane. Thank you.”** The cold feminine voice woke Jun up. He was in the Boarding gate now, along with fellow passengers. 

He cast his gaze beside him, where Eunjae slept peacefully. She held onto Jun’s hands in her sleep, something they’ve picked up along the years they were together. 

“ **Jae,”** Jun shook her awake. She responded with a moan, blinking her sleep away, “ **Hmm?”**

He smiled at her, “ **I have to go now,”** He tightened his hold on her hand, “ **I’ll be back. I promise.”**

That woke up Eunjae completely, “ **I- What? It’s already 2 AM?”** Her wristwatch assured her of the time, “ **I-”**

“ **Relax,”** He giggled, “ **I’ll be back.”**

She teared up now, her nose reddening- a telltale sign she’s about to burst in tears, “ **D- Do you promise?”**

Jun laughed at that. He watched as other passengers already lined up, “ **I promise in this lifetime”**

The firmness in his voice assured her, she connected their pinkies to solidify their promise, “ **Okay, I’ll always be waiting for you.** ”

***

The air pressure stayed the same; it blocked his ears every time and it made him slightly dizzy, but he’s home now. After a long battle with his superiors and after getting the support of both fans and members, Jun finally got home.

To Shenzhen, To Eunjae.

The land came nearer, the gravity pulling him and sending tingles running up his spine to his brain. He tried to mute the bubbling excitement building up in his stomach, tried to hide the smile that was growing like spring flowers on his face. 

Like how quick the plane flew, time also passed by like a crow. Jun now stood amidst the thousand other passengers, eyes scanning left and right to find Eunjae. 

She will be here, he messaged her! He sent her a constant stream of updates, from him packing to him boarding the plane. She will be here.

And so he waited, passing by the inspection, still waiting for her familiar voice to call him and hug him, to be as dramatic as they want to be. 

But… it’s been an hour, no Eunjae in sight.

He felt disappointed, of course. But maybe she had to do something urgent. She did get a role in acting. How would he not know? He watched her first debut as an actress and watched her grow, even though he could only do so behind a screen.

Finding new hope, he picked up his pace. Maybe she’s at home, or they’ll meet tomorrow at their favorite cafe, or maybe she has a surprise for him in their favorite picnic place!

Jun hurriedly hailed a taxi cab, eager to fly to different places just to look for Eunjae. He’s waited this long, what more is a little treasure hunt?

He watched the nostalgic views of Shenzhen pass by, how old buildings were renovated and entire lots and streets changing, completely different from how he remembered it. He also noticed how his favorite shops still stood, a big relief really.

Once he got home, he paid for the fare and stopped by the door. He inhaled for a moment, inhaling the familiar scent of his street, before twisting the door open.

The nostalgia hit him like a truck. The same ambience remained, but the colors were a bit duller than he remembered. He took a few steps inside, noticing how oddly organized everything was.    
  
He tried to ignore it, but the way the flowers hung sadly in front of the windowsill made him realize what was missing all this time.

The sun- his sun, wasn’t here. She didn’t stop by here, nor did she stay here. The empty photo frames were a testament. 

He rushed to the bedroom only to see the colorful sheets changed to a monotonous white. The stars that they hung up were now neatly compiled in a box in the far corner of the room. The fairy lights they used to play around with were nowhere to be seen.

And it slowly dawned upon him. Eunjae not showing up in the airport, not staying here, keeping all of  _ their _ things, it’s a bitter gutter punch to him.

Jun realized--- Eunjae really left him. She didn’t wait for him.

*** \

Jun waited by the cafe, ordering a coffee and waited there for hours. She didn’t show up

He walked to the familiar fields where they laid their problems and sent it flying with the moon- still wasn’t there.

He looked high and low; even asking his relatives if they knew where Eunjae went. All of it for naught, like she completely disappeared from his life.

***

“ **Jun-a hyung!** ” Seokmin’s voice rang from the phone. It was now the lantern festival, and Jun sat in his balcony, accompanied by his dongsaengs and hyungs through the phone.

“ **Mhm, I already lit it up! Stop complaining!** ” He rebutted, holding the purple lantern in front of him. 

He heard more bickering coming from the other end; most probably Seungkwan and his sisters again. He watched as his neighbors also held out lanterns on the streets and their balconies, a solemn feeling filling him. 

He remembers celebrating the Lantern Festival with Eunjae- how they always come up with silly lantern riddles that always end up with them lazing inside. He also vividly remembers the smiles they shared on their  _ final _ lantern festival. 

“ **Junnie-ya! I wanna see the lanterns too!”** Mingyu butted in, cutting Jun’s thoughts. “ **Ah, sure!”**

_ In the silence of loneliness, I found longing, longing for what we once had. But with it came the realization- you were a young flame; bright and unstoppable. I became charcoal to your success, and I'll continue to support you though I'm ash and useless. I love you, until forever. - Junhui  _


End file.
